Teh 1 Mary Sue
by Tuathail
Summary: Meet Aurorandromedalynikaristarstra, the stunningly beautiful Shang with an immense Gift who studied with Yamanis. She has a shady past, of course. No Mary Sue could do without that shady past.
1. Prologue

**Mary-Sue Me**

**Summary**: Meet Aurorandromedalynikaristarstra, pronounced "Au-rao-ran-drou-mee-dah-li-nee-kah-rhis-tah-stra", Star for short. (Look at the starstra part). The stunningly beautiful Shang Unicorn who went to study with Yamanis, and is actually the love child of Alanna and Jon!! With a shady past, an immense overdose of Gift, and everyone in /love/ with her, what could go RIGHT in the life of this Mary Sue?!?

**AN: Yep, my third ongoing chapter fic. Spring project okay? Bare with me.**

**REVISED**

**Prologue**

"Aurorandromedalynikaristarstra!" she sighed, but quickly hid it behind a straight Yamani face she had picked up despite only having been there for a few months. Her Yamani instructor in combat was the only person who called her by her full name. She straightened her cream-and-gold kimono that brought out the same colour in her ever-changing eyes and faced her Yamani teacher.

"Yes, Nariko?" she asked. She could best her teacher in Shang combat and with the Gift any time, but didn't want to seem immodest. She had always been taught that it was bad to be immodest.

"I've taught you everything I can. You're the most talented student I've had so far, and you've picked it all up so wonderfully. It must pay to be Shang."

Aurorandromedalynikaristarstra beamed. It was a high compliment from the grim-faced old Yamani. Of course, she expected no less. She had started studying Shang at the age of four, and by the age of fourteen she had achieved the status of Shang Unicorn. She was offered the title of Dragon, but had been drawn to the word "Unicorn" for some unknown reason. Her masters always said she had talent. Ever since then, she had been traveling, learning new skills and training her immense Gift.

Gifted people were usually not allowed to train with Shang, but she had been so determined to learn their ways that she'd hidden her Gift. After her Initiation, she had revealed her magic. She felt ashamed of herself for lying to people she loved so much, but it couldn't be helped.

She went back to her rooms and gazed in a mirror. At the age of eighteen, she could almost say that she had learnt all she needed to know in this world. But a Shang loveed to travel, and she could always pick up new things. Her ankle-length black hair was glossy as always, a midnight colour that absorbed and bounced off light perfectly. It had soft waves, subtle yet perfect. Her eyes, a dark shade of violet with a hint of blue, sparkled with mirth and intelligence. Of course, it wasn't always that colour. Though violet was the most dominant, it often changed to colours such as gold, black, hazel, green, blue and a handful of others to suit her mood. A strong, stubborn nose emphasized full red lips.

She fingered her pendant, a gold lioness with diamonds encrusted. She had never known what it meant; only that she'd had it for all her life. Even before...

_No_, she told herself. _I mustn't think about that._

But isn't that the reason she had become Shang? Wasn't that her reason for learning to fight?

She sighed and arranged her soft hair into a perfect tight bun. If she had finished learning, she should probably get going. Within minutes she had scheduled a boat ride to her new destination.

Tortall.


	2. Tortall!

Mary Sue Me

Alanna, Jon, George, Daine, Numair and a group of other Tortallan nobles arrived in the courtyard. Naturally, out of all the people milling around out there, their eyes were all drawn to one particular girl, clad in a lavender dress that brought out the same colour in her amethyst eyes. She was beautiful; there was no denying that. More than beautiful, though, there seemed a hidden aura of power and command about her.

Numair blinked. The girl's Gift, a purple-blue ball of energy, was so strong it almost blinded him. Just who was she? How could she become Shang, with all her Gift?

Thayet suppressed a sigh of envy. The younger woman's beauty surpassed hers by far.

The Unicorn turned, and Alanna gasped. The colour of her eyes matched the Lioness's with an uncanny intensity, reminding her of...

No. It was impossible. There was no way that she could be.

She was the first to approach the girl. "Hi. Are you the Shang Unicorn?"

Aurorandromedalynikaristarstra smiled, a smile that lit up her inhuman, untanned face. She dipped a perfect curtsey, spreading her thin yet efficient skirts around her in a perfect fan. "Aurorandromedalynikaristarsta, but please call me Star," she said with a smile, offering her hand. "And you're the Lioness, of course. I've heard so much about you!"

Alanna was a little taken aback, but shook Star's hand all the same. "Welcome to Tortall," she said warmly, already taking a liking to the girl.

Within minutes, Star was introduced to everyone. Everyone adored and envied her, for her beauty and grace. She was just about to get settled into her rooms when she saw the blue glinting of steel above Jon's head.

"Look out!" She screeched, tackling the king to the ground. Jon rolled, narrowly missing being hit by a throwing star from above.

He gasped, blinking up at her. "You saved my life, Aurorandromedalynikaristarstra!"

She smiled down at him, melting his heart. "It was nothing."

"It was my life!"

"You're welcome, Majesty," she got up and began scanning the courtyard, "and call me Star."

He was still shocked from the feeling of his skin against hers as she pressed him to the ground. Slowly, Jonathan got up, and was met with the sight of his life.

Star had grabbed a longbow from her backpack, and was shooting with incredible speed. How did assassins get into the palace? As each arrow found its target, the Tortallans' respect for the Shang Unicorn grew.

Then, as assassins began filing into the courtyard, Star wielded a Yamani glaive with one hand, threw indigo fire with another, and used her legs to perform almost impossible Shang kicks. She was beautiful.

Star cursed. The small of her back burned as her scar acted up, again. The crescent shaped scar, a gift from a bandit attack years ago, gave her constant grief especially in the heat of battle.

Three hours later (because I can't be bothered writing out the whole fight, but I think we all know who saved the day) 

Star settled into her rooms with a happy sigh. After a long hot bath in which she had washed out her ankle-length locks, dreadfully dirty after the fight, she had found a book to relax with on her soft double bed. She looked like a goddess, bathed in the noon sunlight, her dark hair spread out like a halo around her head as it dried. A soft knock on her door interrupted the peace and quiet.

"Um...Lady Aurorandromedalynikaristarstra?" A runner asked hesitantly. As can be expected, he gasped at her beauty. "The King requests your company."

Star sighed. He probably wanted to thank her for that morning. She hated that about people- they always wanted to thank someone after being saved. She didn't even like gratitude.

Meanwhile, in Jon's workroom 

"Wow...she was just, amazing. Beautiful. She took care of fifty odd men all by herself." Alanna was beside herself.

"In a skirt," Daine added. She'd always secretly admired girls who can fight in skirts.

"She has the Gift," Numair frowned slightly, "the biggest Gift I've seen, and she's Shang. I look forward to hearing about that."

The Tortallans hadn't realized yet, but they were in complete awe and love with Aurorandromedalynikaristarstra.

)O(

"I just saw the most gorgeous girl," Neal was in awe.

Kel looked at her friend, only mildly worried. Neal fell in love with a different girl at least once every month. "Which court lady is it this time?"

"Oh, it's not a court lady," he assured her, "it's the Shang Unicorn."

"I saw her too," said Merric, as him and Seaver joined them at their table, "she really is beautiful."

"A great fighter, too." Added Faleron, sitting down with them.

Kel sighed. Her lovesick friends were off admiring some beauty, again.


	3. Neal!

**Mary Sue Me RENAMED Teh!1Mary Sue**

**AN**: Forget my extended hiatus. Forget frigin NaNo. Forget /exams/, dammit. Here's the next chapter.

_The story of Aurorandromedalynikaristarstra (it's Star, already!) continues!!_

Star walked briskly down the corridor, her many-layered silk skirt rustling as she moved, creating a perfect dimension of beauty. She looked at the surrounding walls as she walked, not really paying attention to where she was going. The next thing she knew, she was sprawling all over the floor, knocked down by a brown-haired man.

Nealan of Queenscove looked down at the girl he had crashed into, and gasped. It was the Shang Unicorn, someone he had sighed so heartily after. Way to meet a girl.

Star looked up, and met the most gorgeous pair of green eyes she had ever seen in her life. "I'm Aurorandromedalynikaristarstra, the Shang Unicorn," she extended a hand, slightly breathless and glad that her Yamani training hid her blush, "But please call me Star."

"Star," Neal breathed, "You're beautiful." He realized what he had said, blushed, and fell silent.

Star almost giggled. "Thank you," she told him.

"You're welcome," he replied awkwardly, not knowing what else to say. He'd never been so tongue-tied with a lady.

They stood awkwardly for a few seconds, before Star remembered where she had been heading, and started walking again. All the way to the King's office she mused about Nealan of Queenscove. He was so handsome.

_Stop it, girl,_ she told herself, _you're not here to fall in love. You're here to avenge your parents._

The idea tumbled out before she could stop it, and opened a gate to her emotions. Her parents. That was the real reason she had done all this, wasn't it? Became a Shang, a black robe in magic, learnt the Yamani arts, and come to Tortall. All this, to avenge her parents.

A single tear rolled out of the corner of her eye, glistering as it traveled down her cheek to end at the corner of her mouth. She wiped it away angrily, determined not to cry. Never to cry.

She reached the King's office. Their discussion was short, the King basically thanking her and telling her to see the palace as her home until she feel the need to go elsewhere. Star thanked him, and left.

She bumped into Alanna whilst walking back to her room. Taking a liking to the older woman already, they fell into step and started talking. Alanna realized how much Star was like herself. She was like a younger sister to her.

As Alanna reached her rooms, Star bid her goodbye and continued walking, glad that she had another person she could call a friend.

**)O(**

The next morning, Star was out in the practice yards, doing some patterns. She practiced all her Shang moves first, followed by drills with the sword, glaive and battle-axe. After that, she worked on her dagger skills.

Neal saw her as he walked out of his rooms. She was truly beautiful, her deep mesmerizing black hair whirling around her head as her weapon became a blur, yet somehow never getting in the way.

She finally finished her exercises, and went to sit down. Grabbing a towel to wipe her sweaty forehead, she realized that she had gotten an audience. Pages, squires and knights alike surrounded her, looking at her with some degree of awe for her skills, beauty, or both.

She sighed, even though she was used to admiration. It usually bored her. Today, however, she was looking for the admiration of one particular person. She scanned the crowd and was glad when she saw Neal among them, as awed by her as everyone else.

She knew she was falling in love. She couldn't help it, as much as she wanted to. She had to let her heart free.


	4. Duel!

**Teh1 Mary Sue**

**AN:: Due to popular demand, Star will have a familiar.**

**Important::** In a few days, I will change my penname to **_Tuathail._**

**)O(**

"Star," Alanna caught her as she was about to leave. She turned, her beautiful locks gliding over her shoulders in a perfect arc.

"How are you with the sword?" Alanna asked.

"I'm a fair hand," Star replied with a small, modest smile. "I picked it up here and there, but I haven't learnt that much."

Alanna smiled and tossed her a practice sword, picking one up herself. "Want to have a go with me?"

"Of course, Lioness." Star replied, ever polite, even as jitters built up within her.

They both armed up, and picked up their practice swords again. Another, even larger crowd gathered around them, all wondering who would win this practice duel.

"Bet you ten gold nobles on Star," She heard Neal mutter to Roald. Alanna, apparently, heard as well.

"And you're an ever-grateful squire," she told him.

"And I'll bet on the Lioness," Roald grinned and they shook on it. "Let's watch."

The two women got ready on their respective ends of the court, and the practice duel began. Alanna attacked with a crescent chop, which Star cleverly blocked with an uphand swing. Alanna frowned and twisted her sword in a reverse crescent. Seeing this move coming, Star spun her sword with impossible speed into a matching reverse crescent, striking Alanna's sword aside with a wince-worthy clang. She then advanced, cutting towards the short redhead. Alanna dodged out of the way just in time, but not before Star swung her sword over Alanna's head to hit her on the other side, thankfully with the flat of the blade. Alanna bit her lip to hide a grimace, trying not to be distracted.

Star advanced again, parrying Alanna's sword away until her sword was pointed directly at Alanna's throat. Grinning and wiping sweat from her forehead, Star panted, "Yield?"

Alanna's expression of shock was slowly replaced with respect and amusement. "I yield." She said.

A tidal wave of applause washed over the stunned silence, each and every Tortallan present acknowledging Star's skills. She smiled modestly; slightly embarrassed that she'd caused a scene.

"Well done, Lady Star," Kel commented from the sidelines. "Well done."

"Lady Keladry..." Star approached her, looking slightly shy. "I heard you practice the glaive?"

"Yes, I do." Kel replied, slightly confused.

"I'd be honored if you would have a practice duel with me." Star said.

"Of course." Kel agreed, already eager to see how this wonderful swordswoman did with the glaive.

They took the court, each selecting a practice glaive. Kel picked hers up graciously while Star spun hers, twirling it around her wrist before finally tossing it into her hand. Brown eyebrows shot up at this display of skill, while the other girl blushed. She hadn't meant to show off.

Kel started with a downward swing, hard to manage with such a long, heavy weapon. Star ducked it and blocked, gritting her teeth as Kel's heavier weight bore down on her. She finally tucked her weapon in and rolled, causing Kel to stumble as she lost her balance. Star took that chance to roll to her feet and thrust her weapon forward.

Kel blocked the thrust, cursing quietly at Star's strength and uncanny speed. She lunged back, and Star knocked it out of the way quite easily. She then followed it with a butterfly tilt, neatly latching onto Kel's weapon and jerking it out of the brunette's hand.

Kel turned to stare at Star in shock. Nobody had beaten her so easily in quite a few years. Finally, a grin filled her face and she held out her hand.

Star took it, also smiling, knowing that with luck she had a new friend. She then turned on the admiring crowd to walk back to her rooms.

"Star!" Neal called after her as he caught up. "That was amazing."

"Thank you," she ducked her head to hide a blush. "It means a lot, coming from you."

"Honestly, how do you fight so well?" Neal was still in awe, and a little shy, talking to such a legend. It was perhaps wrong for him to think so, but in his opinion the Lioness didn't hold a candle to the Shang Unicorn.

She smiled. "I train, a lot. And I guess...I'm lucky. I'm sure you're great, too."

Neal shook his head. "Not nearly as good as you." It was obvious as day that he was in love with Star, and despite herself she quite enjoyed the attention. Then he turned and walked back to his rooms, leaving Star alone again as she continued down the corridor.

She walked into her room to a pleasant surprise. A phoenix perched on her table, its feathers gleaming and shimmering in the morning sun. Upon seeing her, the phoenix turned its head sharply and Star could swear it smiled.

_Missed me?_ It asked her telepathically.

"Always," she replied with a huge smile, walking over to pet her familiar's head affectionately. "Mist, where've you been?"

_I'm a phoenix,_ she replied almost haughtily. _I always have places to be._

"Okay," Star replied, laughing. "I'm glad you're back."

_It seems you've caused quite a storm already. _Mist commented.

"Yeah, I believe I have." Star sighed. "Especially that Nealan of Queenscove. Quite a good man, and he seem to possess an actual sense of humor."

_Are you falling in love?_

"Maybe I am." She answered, without thinking.

_Have you forgotten_? Mist asked in disbelief.

"Forgotten..." Her eyes widened. "Oh, Goddess. How could I forget?"

She was nine again, standing next to the bodies of her adoptive parents, tears in her eyes. She heard herself cry, scream, yell at them to come back. She heard herself shout that she'll avenge them, that someday she will avenge them. She heard herself yell that she'll never love until she's avenged her parents. Even at such a young age, she knew how serious her vow was. 

"Oh Goddess," she sat gently down on her bed. "Goddess bless. I'd forgotten."

_You still plan to go through with so foolish a vow?_ The telepathic voice was cynical.

Star didn't hear. She was drowning in memories, in tears, in forgotten promises. She'd almost let herself give in to her heart.

And that just could not do.

**)O(**

**Important::** In a few days, I will change my penname to **_Tuathail._**


	5. Adjective overdose!

Teh1 Mary Sue

Chapter Something, Adjective Overdose

**)O(**

A pair of large, extraordinary violet eyes set below level black brows glinted nervously, as their owner toyed with the amethyst eardrops dangling from her earlobes. Her lips were touched with a hint of colouring, not that it was necessary; they bloomed like roses simply by themselves. Her hair, a shade of pure darkness 'black' didn't begin to describe, was arranged into shiny curls and allowed to cascade freely down her back. A handful of sapphires were set into her hair as adornments, adding to the beauty.

Her dress was a splendid shade of lavender bringing out the same hint in her eyes. It sank off her shoulders, revealing their tender softness, to bloom into full bell sleeves. It also had a low neckline, showing off a great deal of bosom. The dress hugged her figure down to her waist, where it bloomed into many layers of skirts, a semi-sheer purple layer above them all. The hem of the dress brushed the ground as she moved, hiding her heeled feet.

She was also as nervous as you could possibly get.

"I'm still not sure this a good idea," Star said to the Lioness, her hand flying to her hair for the hundredth time, not that its perfection needed help. Alanna smiled in a motherly way.

"Of course it's a good idea," Alanna assured the younger woman. "You have a right to be presented at court, for being a Shang if nothing else."

"But having a ball in honour of me? I don't want a big deal made out of my presence." Star's modesty gnawed at her, and her eyes instantly changed colours into two sparkling sapphires, portraying her worry.

The Champion smiled at her again and gave her a slight shove towards the herald. With another few words of reassurance, Alanna turned and moved back to her seat, leaving Star with only her own nerves for company. Reluctant but slightly excited about the upcoming night, the girl moved up in front of the double doors nervously.

The herald was staring openly at her. He quickly averted his gaze when she turned to look, but not before she saw the awe and admiration in his eyes. Slightly awkward, Star was glad her Yamani training hid her blush, and the dull light hid the grey – a sign of her embarrassment – creeping into her eyes.

About to tap his staff, the herald seemed to remember an important question. "Lady?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a last name?"

Her eyes turned black, as suddenly as if somebody had doused the violet fire in them. "Yes," she finally answered shortly. "But I don't like to remember the people associated with it."

The herald, sensing that he touched on a sensitive subject, asked nothing more. Tapping his staff twice, he announced in a loud clear voice to the entire court, "Shang Unicorn, Aurorandromedalynikaristarstra!"

One of the double doors was thrown open. Star stepped through it, elegant as always, even as she hurriedly hid her awe. It seemed as if the entire Tortallan court was present. Then it occurred to her that they probably were. Young men stared with open admiration and young ladies with poorly concealed jealousy as Star slowly made her way to the dais where the King and Queen sat regally.

Star dipped into a curtsey with natural grace when she reached the front of the dais. She said, in a loud, clear, musical voice, "Your Majesties. I thank you for accepting me so warmly into your home."

"We thank you for being with us," King Jonathan replied. "Consider this your home for as long as you desire to remain with us."

Star thanked the monarchs graciously, and the court moved to the connected ballroom. Within moments harps had struck up a tune and there were hordes of young men begging Star for a dance. She accepted merrily, twirling almost weightlessly on the dance floor, while having the time of her life.

The girl finally finished her dances and sat down to rest. It really was a beautiful night, and she knew she looked exactly right for the occasion. Satisfied that little could go wrong, Star relaxed in her seat.

"Having fun, my lady?"

A polite reply was voicing itself before she realized whom she was speaking to. "Of course, this really-" the words caught in her throat as her vision focused on Nealan of Queenscove.

"May I ask you to a dance?"

She was about to accept when she remembered her vow, and a wash of blue frosted over her eyes. Having to turn this handsome young man down was simply a tragedy. In any case, it was impolite to refuse. With an inner sigh she got up and let Neal lead her onto the dance floor.

He was a good dancer; not as good as her, perhaps, but at least he didn't trod on her toes. Wary, Star kept him at the distance through the whole dance, and treated him with no more than the courtesy she gave all the other males that night. When he left after their dance, she could sense a little disappointment in him and knew she had managed to discourage him.

That's what she wanted, right? But if it was, why did she feel so horrible? And why couldn't she put a rein on her heart?


End file.
